


Changes

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, No Slash, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: After winning the tag team titles, Evil shares his girlfriend with his partner Sanada





	1. Changes

“Fuck baby, don’t stop,” Evil grunted, his hands on your hips as you ground yourself down on him. 

“Not planning on it.” You laughed leaning down to bite his ear lobe as you pushed harder, his bulge hitting you just right through your jeans. Your lips met again, tongues meeting as your hands moved to tangle in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. You could feel Evil smiling against your lips and you gave the hair a tug. He knew how much you adored his hair, you never missed an excuse to get your hands buried in it. Evil’s hands anchored to your hips kept the pressure on, helping keep the pace almost frenetic the friction pushing you to the edge. You moaned into Evil’s mouth as you came pressing down on him as you rode out your orgasm. 

“Stop,” Evil growled moments later as you kept up your movements, his hands trying to still your hips. 

“I thought you said don’t stop?” You teased pushing even harder down on his rock hard groin. 

“I’m too old to be coming in my pants like a teenager,” He panted. “Get on your knees. Quick.” 

You obeyed, easily sliding down on your knees, hands reaching to help Evil quickly get his cock out, him pushing your head down on his tip which erupted almost as soon as your lips touched the flesh. Swallowing every drop you licked your lips, smiling up at your boyfriend. 

“C’mere.” He said pulling you back up into his lap and into another kiss. “Look at you got me dry humping like a fucking kid.” He brushed your hair back from your face, a frown appearing as a knock sounded on his hotel door. 

You reluctantly climbed off his lap. You had known this was coming, Evil had an appearance to be at and you were pressing your luck with time. As they usually did your little make out session had gone a bit further than intended. You were honestly surprised you had time to finish. 

You moved to answer the door as Evil stepped into the bathroom to straighten up.

“Hi Seiya,” You greeted Seiya Sanada, smiling as he pulled you into a hug. You adored Seiya. Despite his well-deserved reputation the two of you got on amazingly well. He afforded you respect few others garnered from him. You were Evil’s girl and as far as he was concerned that meant you were golden. And of course, you weren’t ever going to complain about being hugged into his muscular chest. You might love Evil to death, but you were still a woman. You stepped out of his arms motioned for him to enter the room. “Evil’s just cleaning up a bit.” 

“Really couldn’t wait another couple of hours?” Seiya asked with a smirk as he leaned against the wall. 

“You know us and self-control don’t exactly go hand-in-hand.” You responded cheekily, shrugging unrepentantly. 

“That I do.” He acknowledged. The two of you continued to chat while Evil got dressed. You were so excited for both of them. They had won the World Tag League tournament, and tonight they would be competing at Wrestle Kingdom for the tag team championships. They had press to do for most of the day, so you would be on your own until you went to the event later this evening. 

Seeing Evil exit the bathroom and moving to the desk to grab his wallet and room key you held your arms open for Seiya to get a goodbye hug. You tossed a wink at Evil as he rolled his eyes as you melted into Seiya’s chest. What could you say? The man gave good hugs. 

“If you’re done molesting my tag partner can we go?” Evil said sarcastically. 

“Sorry babe. He’s just so damn delicious.” You said with a smirk slowly separating yourself from Seiya’s arms and walking into Evil’s. 

“See you later baby,” Evil said pressing a kiss into the crook of your neck. Giggling softly you pressed your face into his chest, deeply inhaling his scent and soaking up his warmth. Evil’s hand gripped your hair, pulling your head to tilt it back, pressing his lips to yours before separating from you. 

“Love you. I’ll see you at the Dome.” You said waving them out the door. 

Alone in the room you drew yourself a bath in the huge jacuzzi tub. You had a few hours to get ready and you fully intended to take advantage of the suite’s amenities. Once it was steaming and brimming over with bubbles you slid in, book in hand for nice relaxing soak. Hair piled on top of your head you sunk in with a content sigh. You couldn’t wait for tonight. You hoped it would be a night for celebration. But you were more than ready to console your man if things didn’t go his way tonight. Shaking your head to clear those negative thoughts you instead chose to focus on positive thoughts. 

Later that evening you were on the edge of your seat watching the tag match. Sitting in the empty LIJ locker room, as all the members out preparing for the night’s events in various areas throughout the Dome. You lost count of how many times you winced in sympathetic pain as you watched Killer Elite Squad systematically destroy Evil and Sanada. You weren’t going to lie it was an ass-kicking for 90 percent of the match. KES caught your boys off guard from the start and they never seemed to get their footing back. It was only at the end when Sanada was able to use his athletic ability and Evil his brute strength that they were able to pull off the improbably victory. 

Only then, once victory had been obtained were you able to take a breath and soak in the moment. A smile broke out on your face and you couldn’t help the little wiggle dance you did. You were practically bursting with pride. You knew how much this meant to Evil. How hard he had worked for it. When he had selected Seiya as his tag partner for the second year in a row you knew this was exactly what he had envisioned, and he knew Sanada was the one to help him get there. Pairing with his best friend was icing on the cake. 

Evil barely had a chance to clear the door before you were in his arms, jumping up and wrapping your legs around his waist as he caught you. Lips pressed to his almost frantically, your tongue pushing into his mouth hands grabbing at his braided hair. You always found him so sexy after a match, eye black smeared, hair a tangled mess, sweaty chest heaving. Finally, he eased you down to the ground and you looked up at him.

“I’m proud of you champ.” You said, your smile dropping a bit as you saw the swelling bruise already forming under his eye. Your fingers brushed over the tender flesh making Evil hiss and glare at you. “God that’s so fucking sexy.” You said. “Who would’ve thought I’d get turned on by a black eye?” 

“That’s my dirty girl.” Evil chuckled giving your ass a firm squeeze before stepping around you to gather his things. 

It was when you saw Sanada that you froze. Hot sexy shirtless, sweaty Sanada. As you looked at him you remembered to a moment in the match. At the time you had been too nervous to take much note but now you were picturing it with clarity. Sanada being strangled with his own shirt, hands clutching desperately at the material trying to pull it from his throat. You were almost ashamed of how much it turned you on. Made you think of being choked yourself. Made you think of being fucked by Seiya. Something you had never really thought about, but all of a sudden wanted desperately. You looked up meeting Sanada’s confused expression and felt your cheeks flush.

“What no hug?” Sanada asked holding his arms open as you stood there staring. He exchanged a look with Evil who shrugged, just as puzzled by your strange behavior as Sanada. 

“Oh,” you said coming out of your daze. “of course.” You gave him a quick embrace, stepping back and retreating to Evil’s side almost before Sanada’s arms closed around you. 

“We’re going to shower and then thought we would go back to our room for a few drinks.” Evil said. “If that’s alright?” He was a little hesitant, your suddenly odd behavior throwing him off. 

“It’s fine.” You reassured him with a smile. You took a seat on the couch, watching as they gathered everything they would need and heading into the showers in the back. When they were gone you mentally chastised yourself for acting like an idiot. Seiya Sanada was hot. You knew that. It wasn’t news. You had never acted this strangely with him before. Apparently seeing him choked had switched something in you. You didn’t have much more time to dwell as the boys emerged and announced they were ready to go. They weren’t sticking around for any of the remaining matches. LIJ had agreed everyone was on their own tonight. Tomorrow they would regroup and celebrate or commiserate as necessary. Tonight was an individual night. Tomorrow was family. 

You tried to be your usual self with Seiya as you walked towards the parking lot, you really did. But every time he touched you it seemed like flashes of that moment filled your head and you suddenly felt very hot and bothered. And when he tossed his arm around your shoulders as you walked you couldn’t help but stiffen, something he noticed immediately. He had done it hundreds of times and you had never once reacted that way. He slowly removed his arm and stepped away a hurt look crossing his face. 

“You know what Evil, maybe I shouldn’t come over tonight. I’m kind of tired and sore.” Seiya said. Evil stopped in his tracks looking between you and Seiya with a frown. He had noticed your unusual behavior, had seen the way you stiffened under Seiya’s arm.

“you’re coming with us and I don’t want to hear any more of that tired bullshit.” Evil said firmly. “Let’s go.” 

Seiya conceded defeat and resumed walking towards your rental car while Evil hung back with you.

“What the hell’s wrong with you Y/N?” He asked angrily. “Why are you being a bitch to Seiya?” 

Your shoulders slumped and you felt anger at yourself. You were being rude to Seiya for something that was not his fault at all. It wasn’t his fault you were lusting after him. Couldn’t let him touch you without thinking of fucking him.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled. “I’m not meaning to be a bitch.” 

“So, what’s going on?” Evil asked. “And don’t try to tell me nothing. I know you better than that. You were fine with him earlier. What happened between then and our match to make you all weird?” 

You couldn’t have stopped your blush if you tried, feeling the blood rush to your face as Evil mentioned the match, bringing to mind the image of Seiya getting choked once again and you had to look away in embarrassment. Here you were with your loving loyal gorgeous boyfriend who you adored more than anything and you were lusting after his best friend. You felt like the worst girlfriend ever in that moment. 

“Tell me Y/N.” Evil demanded when you stood there silently, looking everywhere but at him. 

You knew you were going to have to tell him something. Evil wasn’t going to let this go until he got an answer that satisfied him. And you weren’t going to lie to him. You would never betray the trust between the two of you like that. You glanced towards where Seiya waited at the double doors leading to the lot watching the two of you with an expression of concern. 

“It was the match,” You finally said keeping your eyes firmly on the ground. “Something happened in the match that made me look at Seiya differently.” 

“Differently how?” Evil asked.

“Like in a sexual way.” You confessed wincing as you heard Evil’s indrawn breath. “I mean you know I think he’s gorgeous. But I never really saw him in that way until tonight.” 

“What happened tonight to make you see him like that?” Evil asked, his voice even. You didn’t know if that was good or bad. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, scared of what you might see. 

“Archer had him and ripped his shirt off. And then he took the shirt and wrapped it around his neck and Seiya was choking and struggling and it was so fucking hot.” You said in rush. “It made me want him so fucking bad….and it made me wonder what it would be like to be choked.” 

You stood there in uncomfortable silence after your confession waiting for something, anything from Evil. 

“okay.” He finally said. “let’s go.” Your head jerked up in surprise looking into Evil’s face, searching it for clues. His usual smirk lifted the corner of his lips and he walked you backwards until you hit the wall before capturing your lips in a bruising kiss. As you always did you immediately responded to him, hands gripping his shoulders and pulling him into you. “It’s fine.” He said breaking the kiss. “Frankly I’d be a little concerned if you weren’t sexually attracted to Seiya.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you along after him, your face still beet red from embarrassment. 

The car ride felt more comfortable, and you fell into your usual banter with Seiya with the car seat separating you and not having to look at him. They guys chatted about the match and you gave Evil a side-eyed glare as he brought up that moment with Seiya. 

“didn’t look like you enjoyed it much.” Evil cackled grinning unrepentantly at you as you tried your most intimidating glare on him. 

“I was getting strangled Evil. Why would I enjoy it?” Seiya said grumpily rubbing his neck. 

“I certainly did.” You muttered under your breath, slapping your hand over your mouth as you realized you had said that out loud, face turning fifty shades of red and silence filled the car. 

“Did you…did you just say you enjoyed watching me get choked?” Seiya asked leaning forward to get a look at your face. 

“I think she enjoyed it a little too much,” Evil teased making you slap him on the arm.

“Shut up Evil!” You hissed turning your body and facing out the window as you wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment. Throwing your earbuds in you blasted your music ignoring them and the whispered conversation they were carrying on. Luckily the ride to the hotel was a short one and you were able to get out of the car and away from your jerk of a boyfriend before you murdered him. 

Your attempts to ignore him didn’t last long, Evil bodying up to you as soon as the three of you were in your room, wrapping you in his arms and hugging you tightly as Sanada grabbed some glasses from the bar and filled them to the brim. He sat them on the table as Evil sweet talked his way back into your good graces. You never could manage to stay mad at him for long, finally forgiving him with a kiss and letting him pull you over to the sofas and down onto his lap. Drinks in hand you toasted to their win, taking a slow sip of the burning scotch as Evil and Sanada downed theirs and quickly refilled them. 

Your attention drifted to Seiya as Evil’s hand danced along your thigh, your eyes focusing on the red mark left on his throat by his shirt. You were brought out of your reverie by Seiya clearing his throat, looking at you with amusement lighting his dark eyes. 

“Did I hear you correctly earlier? Did you enjoy watching me get strangled?” He asked taking a long drink from his glass. “Evil seems to think you did. Is that why you were so weird with me earlier?” 

You shifted uncomfortably in Evil’s lap looking away from Seiya as you tried to avoid his question. 

“Answer him.” Evil said giving you a light tap on your thigh. “Tell him why you were such a bitch to him earlier. I think he deserves to know.” Your eyes met Evil’s trying to get a read from him but once again coming up blank. 

“I’m waiting.” Seiya said, a tone of impatience coating the words. 

“Yes, I enjoyed it.” You mumbled getting distracted as Evil kissed your shoulder before lightly biting the flesh making you lean into his touch as his fingers played with the hem of your skirt. 

“You enjoyed watching me get hurt?” Seiya asked fixing you with that cold stare of his and making you quickly shake your head in denial.

“No Seiya!” You protested. “It was hot. So fucking sexy and jesus it did things to me.” Once again you let your mouth run away and you sighed disgusted with yourself. 

“So you got turned on watching me get strangled.” Seiya said wryly. “Damn Evil I didn’t know you had such a sadistic girl on your hands.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” You said with a pout eyes closing in pleasure as Evil’s hand slipped between you skirt, before you remembered Seiya was present and slammed your legs shut stopping its ascent. 

“What she meant Seiya is that it got her so hot and bothered that she wanted to fuck you and that’s why every time you touched her she flinched. Cause she was imagining what it would be like to have your dick in her.” 

“Evil!” you admonished angrily trying to push yourself from his lap, his iron grip around your waist preventing you from doing so. “Why would you tell him that?” 

“It’s true isn’t it?” Evil asked with a smirk as he held onto your wriggling form. “That’s what you said in the hallway. That you got so fucking turned on watching Seiya all sweaty and shirtless while that asshole Archer choked him.” 

“Interesting. So you want to fuck me so you decided to act like a bitch?” Seiya said with a smirk making you level your glare at him. 

“I think you owe Seiya an apology.” Evil said suddenly making your head swivel back to look at him. They were playing some kind of game with you, and you felt unbalanced not knowing the rules. You were on an uneven playing field and you didn’t like it. 

“I owe him an apology? Are you kidding me?” You snapped. “I wasn’t even that rude.” 

“You do need to apologize. Not just for being a bitch, but for getting turned on by him getting hurt. Poor Seiya was out there suffering and in pain and all you could think about was his dick.” Evil said. 

“Fine.” You spat. “I’m sorry Seiya. I was a bitch and I was rude. And I’m sorry that your suffering got me excited.” 

“I don’t accept. That was kind of a half-assed apology.” Seiya said with a disappointed shake of his head. “Didn’t feel authentic at all.” 

“I agree. You can do better than that.” Evil said. “Go apologize to Seiya.” He lifted you off his lap and pushed you in Seiya’s direction. You stood halfway, confusion on your face as you looked from Evil to Seiya wondering what exactly was going on. You looked at Evil, silent questions in your eyes and receiving a small smile and nod in return. You took a few hesitant steps in Seiya’s direction casting one last glance at Evil for the reassurance you needed. “Go on.” He said nodding in his friend’s direction and giving you the last bit of encouragement you needed. 

Taking that last step, you took a steadying breath putting yourself in the right frame of mind to play this game. You were a little hesitant, having never discussed doing anything like this with Evil before, but you trusted him 100% and would follow his lead. He would never let you do anything that would hurt you, and you trusted Seiya, so you would let them take the lead and play along. 

You placed one knee on either side of Seiya and lowered yourself into his lap, your crotch pressing into his groin as his hands reflexively grabbed onto your hips. You met his eyes, relieved to see a bit of the same nervousness you felt reflected in his eyes. At least you weren’t the only one feeling out of sorts. That gave you a bit more confidence to fall into your role and you moved your hands to his shoulders as you leaned in towards his lips, brushing them softly with yours and flicking your tongue out to lick his bottom lip. 

“You gonna be a tease now?” Seiya asked as you repeated the movement just as softly as before. 

“Just fucking take her Seiya, that’s the way she likes it.” Evil spoke up, encouraging his friend. Next thing you knew Seiya’s hand was fisting your hair, pulling your mouth to his and thrusting his tongue inside. You moaned into his mouth as he kissed you, his free hand moving to grab your ass and grind you down on him. Your hands left his shoulders burying themselves in his hair as your tongue met his stroke for stroke. Seiya ripped himself from your mouth, kissing down your neck as his hands pulled at your skirt pulling it up over your hips to bunch at your waist before grabbing your ass and kneading it. He bit your neck and leaned back to look at you.

“Take off your top.” He said, lust shining brightly in his eyes. Your hands pulled the hem of your shirt up leaving you in your bra as Seiya hungrily looked you over. “Bra too.” You removed your white lacy bra, tossing it behind you as Seiya’s mouth latched onto your nipple, tongue circling the peak as your eyes closed in pleasure. You gasped as his hand slid to your front, rubbing your pussy through your panties moaning as you arched into his touch. 

“More please.” You plead hands gripping his hair tightly as he sucked on your nipples harshly. 

“You want me to fuck you?” He asked, rubbing the knuckle of his finger roughly over your clit. 

“Please.” You moaned.

“Ask your boyfriend if its alright if his best friend fucks you.” Seiya said lifting you off his lap and pushing you back in Evil’s direction. 

You stumbled back to Evil climbing onto his lap and straddling him, feeling his hard cock pushing against you as he pulled you into a deep kiss, his hand going straight to your pussy and pushing past your panties and into your cunt. 

“Look at how wet you are for Seiya.” Evil taunted. “He’s got you all worked up, doesn’t he?” 

“Yes.” You whimpered moving yourself against his hand as Evil nibbled at your ear. 

“Do you want him to fuck you?” He asked thrusting his fingers deep inside you. 

“Yes.” You said. 

“I don’t think you’ve finished apologizing yet. So why don’t you flip around and suck him off for a bit and then we’ll see if you get to fuck him.” Evil said pulling his fingers from you as his hands moved to your waist lifting you off him. “Take off the rest of your clothes and then get back on my lap.” You shimmied out of your skirt and panties and sat back on Evil’s lap facing outward as Seiya stepped over. You couldn’t help but take a minute to admire the view as he had stripped and stood before you all chiseled perfection. Evil was more your type physically, but you couldn’t deny the man was attractive. 

Your hands moved to steady yourself on Seiya’s hips eyes meeting his as you opened your mouth to take him inch by inch into your mouth. You hummed around him as Evil’s fingers slipped into your soaked pussy, moving in rhythm with your movements on Seiya. 

“Fuck she is really good at this Evil,” Seiya moaned as your tongue worked circles around him, playing with his tip and stroking his length. 

“Yes, she is. You’re very good at sucking dick aren’t you baby?” Evil asked as he inserted a third finger into you, stretching you almost painfully. You hummed your agreement, tilting your head to slide Seiya all the way to the back of your throat and swallowing around him. Feeling Evil freeing himself from his pants you shifted eagerly, ready for him to slide his cock into you. 

You were in bliss with Seiya’s cock down your throat and Evil thrusting into you from below, their rhythm taking over control as you gagged around Seiya each time Evil thrust up and pushed him down your throat. You moaned around Seiya as you came on Evil’s cock, shuddering through the aftershock as they continued their movements until Seiya pulled out of your throat and Evil pulled you off his cock. You were spun around head pushed onto Evil’s dick as Seiya knelt behind you and slid his cock into you. 

You shuddered around Seiya as he fucked you, creating an entirely different sensation inside you then Evil did. Evil’s hands found the back of your head and pushed you down on him making you choke on his cock as he held you down, nose pressed to his hipbone. 

“I think you said something about choking turning you on…. didn’t you baby?” He asked as you struggled against him. “Is this what you had in mind?” He pulled you off him and pulled your hair back so you were looking up at him as you gasped for air. “Or do you want my hand around your throat?” He asked moving his hand to grip around your throat and tightening it until your air supply was cut off.

“Oh, she likes that Evil. She’s clenching around me hard.” Seiya informed him as he fucked you. Your hands flew to Evil’s fingers clawing as you sought air breathing in deep mouthfuls when he released you before you were pushed back down on his cock. You sucked hard around him, trying to get oxygen through you nose when he pushed you back down hard again pushing you into the flesh of his hips as his come shot into the back of your throat. You struggled to swallow around him as you felt Seiya’s thrust falter behind you and his warm seed fill your pussy. You pulled off Evil with a gasp as Seiya stepped away from you collapsing on the couch behind you. 

“Well, that’s one way to celebrate a championship.” Evil said with a laugh hauling you up onto his lap once again and pressing a kiss to your lips.


	2. More Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing to the Young Bucks, Evil and Sanada have some frustrations to work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Choking, threesome, alcohol usage, language, no slash

Pissed off was an understatement of Evil and Sanada’s current mind frame if ever there was one. It was a violent match and topping it off with a loss told you it was in your best interests to make yourself scarce. Evil needed to blow off steam after a loss, so you knew to steer clear. So, it was back to the hotel for you before they even made it to the locker room. You knew they were going to go out and get drunk, probably get in a fight to work out their frustrations. More than likely Sanada would pick up some woman and take her back to his room before Evil would show up ready to fuck the rest of his frustrations out with you. 

It was a routine you were familiar with by now. Since the night Evil had shared you with Sanada things hadn’t changed. Pretty much everything had gone back to normal the next night and there wasn’t any mention of what had occurred. At least not to you. You still got your Sanada hugs that made you melt and Evil still rolled his eyes at your fawning. You would almost think you had imagined the whole encounter. 

Apparently, the routine was being broken tonight. As soon as you got to the hotel you had hit the shower, and no sooner had you stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel than Evil and Sanada had barged through the door. 

“Oh,” You gasped stepping back as you almost got hit by the door slamming open, backing against the wall as the two men pushed inside looking furious and not nearly intoxicated enough. You stayed silent in this unfamiliar territory as they headed straight to the bar along the wall each of them grabbing a bottle of booze and drinking straight from the bottle before turning their attention to you. 

“C’mere.” Evil demanded, and you immediately complied, knowing better than to test him when he was in this kind of mood. He pulled you to his body, hand reaching under your towel to grab your ass. 

“What…what are you guys doing back soon?” You asked. “I thought you’d be out for at least a few hours.” 

“Changed our minds. Decided we would rather come play with you. Keep us from killing some Young Buck fans who don’t know how to shut up.” Evil said. “You ran away so quickly after the match, what’s the matter sweetheart? Not enough choking in this match to get your motor running?” Evil nipped at your earlobe before shoving you towards Sanada who caught you in his arms and brought your back to his chest, ripping your towel off in the process. 

“When we won the titles, you got all hot and bothered when I got choked.” Sanada hissed in your ear as he grabbed a handful of your wet hair and twisted it in his fist. Pulling your head to the side Sanada bit into your neck making you whimper. “This time I got thrown through a table. You find that sexy? Does that turn you on?” Sanada snapped as you shook your head against his chest. “I thought you got off on my pain?”

You stayed silent knowing there was no right answer to his queries; simply staying still in his hold as Evil approached and put his hand around your throat giving it a slow squeeze that gradually robbed you of your breath. You could feel Sanada’s cock growing hard against you as he dropped his hand to your pussy, rubbing his fingers along your slit as you tried to keep calm in Evil’s grip. 

Sanada kicked your legs apart before plunging his fingers inside you as Evil grabbed your nipple and tugged at it. You whimpered struggling to get any breath through you nose as the hand on your throat tightened further. You looked at Evil with begging eyes that quickly closed in pleasure as Sanada fucked you with his long fingers. 

Suddenly they both stepped away from you making you fall to your knees as you sucked in air. You watched their every movement as both men slowly stripped, Sanada taking another deep swig from his bottle as he approached you then held the bottle to your lips. You hurriedly opened as he poured the burning liquid into your mouth, gagging as you tried to swallow while he poured too quickly for you to keep up, the amber alcohol dripping down your body. 

“Suck me.” Sanada demanded pulling your head towards his cock as he poured whisky over it. You opened obediently taking his cock in your mouth and sucking him hard, licking the taste off his cock as he entered your throat. Pulling you off him he once again poured whisky down your throat then shoved his dick back in as the liquid burned down your throat. Tears stung your eyes as you tried to breathe around Sanada, holding onto his hips as he repeatedly rammed his cock into your throat. 

“I don’t care whether you like it or not. Just take it.” Sanada growled when you struggled to pull off in a desperate attempt for air. His hand held the back of your head keeping himself buried in your throat before he pulled out leaving you heaving in deep breaths. 

You almost forgot about Evil until his body pressed into yours as he knelt behind you, his thick fingers parting your folds and rubbing your clit. 

“Your cunt is dripping baby, I think you like the way we’re treating you.” Evil chuckled in your ear as he plunged three fingers into your pussy making you cry at the intrusion around Sanada’s dick. Evil kissed down your neck, pushing your hair out of the way to expose what he wanted to attack, his tongue and teeth making a path of marks in his wake. You whimpered needily around Sanada pushing your hips down to meet Evil’s movements as you tried to keep pace with Sanada’s use of your throat.

You felt heady caught between the two men taking their aggressions out on you, torn between panic and passion as their brutality had you moaning and whimpering. Finally, Sanada stepped back from you, Evil pulling you to your feet with him and pushing you towards the bed, his fingers continuing to thrust inside you as he walked you to where Sanada was waiting. You whined in protest when he pulled free, pushing you onto Sanada’s lap. 

“Fuck, I love the sounds you make.” Evil groaned as he approached the bed. “You’re so sexy when you’re all needy.” 

Sanada pulled you onto his cock facing you towards Evil who wasted no time pulling your mouth down to his length. Sanada thrust into you pushing you down onto Evil whose hands each grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled your lips flush with his body. You gagged as he intruded in your throat, drooling as he fucked your mouth. You cried out around Evil’s cock as one of Sanada’s hands found your nipples and the other reached to rub at your clit. You were lost in the sensations they were creating as Evil robbed you of breath with each thrust holding in place until you were looking up at him with pleading eyes. Only then would he pull of to let you gasp in air before thrusting in once again. 

Your orgasm took you by surprise, ripping through you as Sanada rubb3ed at your clit, your cunt shuddering around his cock while you rode him. With a satisfied grunt Sanada returned his hands to your hips, his fingers digging into your flesh as he pounded relentlessly into you until he stilled filling your pussy with his seed. 

With a grant of his own, Evil shoved his cock into your throat a final time, jerking against your lips as he came, the salty liquid pouring down your throat as Evil grunted above you. When they were both done Sanada pushed you off his cock and rose from the bed retrieving his bottle and taking several more drinks as he stared at you laying on the bed where Evil left you as he hunted down his own bottle. 

You stared at the two of them standing there looking at you, taking slow pulls from their liquor. You shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny wondering what was going on in their minds as they seemed to carry on some time of silent conversation. 

“We’re not done with you yet.” Evil finally spoke. “Go clean up. Come back and get on all fours in the middle of the bed.” 

“What are you going to do?” You couldn’t help but ask, wincing as he glared at you. 

‘Whatever it was just got a lot worse.” Evil responded. “Now go do what I told you to before I get upset with you.” 

Deciding it was in your best interests not to continue pushing your luck, you hurried into the bathroom hearing their low laughter as you closed the door. Dread and anticipation began coursing through you as you turned on the shower. You couldn’t imagine what was going to happen when you returned to that bed, but you had a feeling it was gonna be a hell of a night.


End file.
